


Chasing Emotions

by Meginoi (Delirious99)



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen, request from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 02:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delirious99/pseuds/Meginoi
Summary: Logan stayed where he was. He didn’t need comforting, right? He was logic, he didn’t have emotions. But the tears that were still now rolling down his face begged to differ.Patton looked up to see Logan in the middle of his internal conflict. “Logan,” he started, startling the other out of his thoughts. “Come join us?” Patton asked.





	Chasing Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request i had on tumblr from a prompt list. My first time not writing a ship or pairing. Prompt: "First one to make a noise loses"  
> Feel free to message me on tumblr! You can find me under the username Meginoi

“There is only one rule. First one to make a noise loses. That is a noise related to negative emotions, including crying, exclamations of sadness-”

“We get it, calculator watch!”

Roman, Logan, Virgil and Patton sat on the couch, three of them determined to be the last one to cry, one of them just there to make the ruling. Logan had been the one speaking, before Roman interrupted, running over the rules one last time before picking up the TV remote and pressing play.

The entire ordeal had stemmed from an argument between Roman and Virgil that morning about who would cry first when watching Marley and Me. Logan still had no idea how the two had got onto that particular topic and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to know either. It was better not to ask.

Nevertheless, he and Patton had both been drawn into the conversation. Patton had shut them both down by saying it was obvious _he_ would be the first one to cry, a statement neither Roman or Virgil could argue with. Logan had just stated it was illogical and was about to try and back out of the room when Roman has bought up the idea of the competition to see who could last the longest without crying while watching said film. Logan thought it was a complete waste of time but the other’s agreed, leaving him no choice but to join in. Otherwise, they would drag him out of his room to join in, making it all the more painful.

They made it to the last half hour of the movie before one of them broke, Patton instantly breaking down into tears as Marley got older. His breath hitched with the force of the sobs. He made a noise, he lost. Roman threw a comforting arm around him while also desperately trying to hold in his own tears. A glance over at Virgil shocked Roman. The anxious side didn’t seem affected at all, as though he wasn’t watching what was, in Roman’s opinion, one of the saddest movies of all time.

Roman was the next one to give in, the tears built up and overwhelmed him a mere few minutes from the closing credits, falling quickly and silently down his cheeks. “Oh, Roman! Are you alright?” Patton exclaimed, throwing his arms around the crying side.

“Oh, the humanity of it all! But yes, I-I’m just fine, padre,” Roman stuttered, he was obviously not but for the sake of his pride he hoped Patton would let it lie. Luckily, Patton took the hint, choosing to silently comfort Roman with a hug instead. Roman’s eyes widened at the realisation, he’d answered Patton, disqualifying him from the game.

Logan watched Virgil closely, now invested in the game. Would he crack? He’d never seen Virgil cry. Did he want to see it? He didn’t know. The end was fast approaching and even Logan had tears in his eyes that were threatening to spill, luckily Logan had chosen not to take part in the game.

But the end credits rolled and Virgil still hadn’t cried. Roman and Patton stared at him with something akin to an expression somewhere between horror and shock. Logan was impressed, the self-restraint Virgil had shown was astounding to him, the thin sheen over his eyes showed the tears he refused to let fall. Logan wished he had that type of control. He was logic, he should be in control of his emotions.  

Patton stood, wiping way the tracks the tears had made down his cheeks. He turned and grasped Roman’s hands pulling him into a tight hug as he got the idea and stood up. Virgil stood, freely joining the hug that all of them sorely needed after the emotional journey of the film.

Logan stayed where he was. He didn’t need comforting, right? He was logic, he didn’t have emotions. But the tears that were still now rolling down his face begged to differ.

Patton looked up to see Logan in the middle of his internal conflict. “Logan,” he started, startling the other out of his thoughts. “Come join us?” Patton asked.

Logan looked torn. He desperately wanted to accept Patton’s offer, to be wrapped up in a hug with people he trusted. But then the other part of his mind started screaming, “you’re logic, you don’t need hugs!”

But the comforting look Patton gave him crumbled his resolve. Logan stood and made his way over to the others, being quickly enveloped into the hug by Patton and Roman. “Well, that film was paws-itively heart-breaking,” Patton joked, easing the melancholy atmosphere.

Logan sighed and relaxed, letting a smile break onto his face at Patton’s pun. Maybe emotions weren’t so bad after all.

 


End file.
